New Hope
by Meguro-ku
Summary: -Book 1 outof ?- The Frontier gang meets a new kid at school, little does she know is that a certain Frontier boy has a crush on her. OCxKouichi, TakuyaxZoe,etc. UPDATED! SEE CHAP12.
1. Moving in

_Note: Please note that I do not own any of the digimon frontier_

_characters! But I do Own Meghan and the teacher . And some people_

_might be act OOC, Sorry! Please don't flame._

_[UPDATED ON 4/27/10 DUE TO SPELLING MISTAKES, GRAMMAR, ETC.]  
_

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 1_

_The new student _

_Meghan's(OC) POV_

Hi, My name is Meghan Sailor. Weird last name, I know. You're probably wondering more about me. And to be totally honest, I have no idea where to start. I suppose I could start by saying, 'My life changed when I went to Japan..'. And that's the honest truth. I woke up this morning to find myself on a boring airplane. My mother smiled at me when she saw I woke up. "Take a look outside!" she softly spoke. I nodded before looking out the airplane window, seeing the mountains.

When we finally got off that plane, It felt like the weight of boringness was lifted off of my shoulders. However, one thing I wasn't looking forward to was the house we'll be living at. "I hope you both will enjoy you're new hope." My mother said as the four of us--Me, Mom, my brother, and my dog-- was on the front porch. She opened the door that leads into the living room, "Ta-Da!". I walked in looking around. "Looks pretty spacious." I muttered.

"Do you like the house though?" She asked us.

My brother shrugged, "It's okay. "He put his hands into his pockets. "I think I'll like it here, Mum." I said.

"Good! Because you're both starting school tomorrow." She said as she led the dog into the house. I stared at her in disbelief. "W-What..?!"

**_At school_**

I stood in the hallway of the school, with my back leaning against the wall. My English teacher wanted to introduce me, but she kept on forgetting. I sighed, my breath shaky. "Don't screw this up." I said to myself. "Class, we have a new Student." She spoke very good English. I walked into the classroom, books in hand. I ran my fingers through my hair nervously. I had black hair, which went down a bit past my shoulders. And part of it was tied into a side ponytail. "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" The Teacher asked. "Well..My name is Meghan Sailor..Oh! and I'm from America.." I smiled softly**. **

The teacher looked at me disappointingly, "Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" I blinked my brown eyes at her. "U-Uniform..?" I blinked once more as I looked down at clothing. I was wearing my long sleeved shirt with a red plaid pattern. I was also wearing tan pants with navy blue sneakers. The teacher just sighed and shook her head, "I'll let it slide this time. Please have a seat, Miss Sailor. How about you sit next to Kouji?" She pointed to the seat next to him. I nodded as I walked to the open seat. Kouji Minamoto. To me, he looked interesting. He had long black hair like mine, in a ponytail. It's not everyday you get to see a man's hair longer then mine. At least not where I'm from.

After that, it felt like the day went by very quickly.

I went to my locker and put my books away. "The day is almost over, just one last class." I muttered to myself. I should really stop talking to myself..

**_Kouji's pov_**

"That new student," I began to say. "She says she's from America."

"So? What's the big deal over a new student?"Takyua asks, crossing his arms. We were standing by both of our lockers. "Every month there is a new student, and _now_ you care?"

"Hey, Kouji!"

I turned around to find Meghan right behind me.

"Hey,I was wonder if you dropped this, I found this near your desk, but you left the classroom before I could get the chance to give it to you." She handed me a small device, it look like a D-Tector.

"Uhm.." I stared at it as she held it out to me to grab.

"Well, Of course it's his." Takuya said, now standing behind me. I nodded as I took it from her. "Well, Okay! See you tomorrow. " She smiled at us both before she walked away. I looked down at the D-Tector. It was a Turquoise and Ruby red. For one thing, I know that this is not mine.

* * *

Author's Corner:

I hope you like the fanfic so far,And sorry for it to be so short.I wanna make it short and sweet for this chapter.

Please R&R


	2. Biting problems

I hope you enjoyed the the first to let you know I'll try to update every week or twice a week depending if I have school or not.

Disclaimer:I do not own digimon! If I did Kouichi would be mine~

Ok! On with the fic!

[UPDATED ON 4/27/10]

* * *

**Back in the digital world..**

"Sir, Why can't we just attack her?" asked a voice.

"We can't. At least not yet. Hopefully she won't get her spirit before we're ready."

Bokomon hid behind a rock near the Castle, "Oh dear.."

**_Back in the real world, Kouji's pov_**

It was now midnight. I could hear my brother yawning and moving around. I was thinking about inviting everyone to the park--Including Meghan. The weird thing is...

"Hm..? Koji you still awake?" I felt something poking my upper back. I turned on my other side finding my twin brother, Koichi. "What?" I asked.

I sat up and stared at him, getting annoyed. "Why were you poking me?"

"Well..Last time I you bit my hand off when I tried to wake you up."

I sighed when I noticed a bandage on his left hand, "Anyways. What is it this time?" He looked at me nervous, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I really need your advice..I mean, you've dated before, right?" That was almost true, I guess. I dated someone a few months ago. She was really pretty too. Brown hair, blue eyes..We would've continued dating if I didn't find out she was my cousin. I ended up having to tell Koichi this, much to his amusement.

"You dated Kasumi? Our COUSIN?" He laughed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I glared at him, "Because I knew you'd laugh." I crossed my arms. "But that's not the point." I began to smirk. "So, what's the girl's name? Or Guy's.." He began to blush.

"Her name is Megha--"

"What!?"

-  
"Ah!"

_THUMP!_

The scared Koichi sat on his bed rubbing the new bite mark,"What hell was that for?!" While he freaked out over his new scar, I sat back down on his bed. "Sorry." I apologized. "Sort of a habit." Koichi frowned, "Anyways, I'm going over to her house tomorrow..."

THUMP!

"Darn it, Koji!"

"Sorry..Sorry.."

* * *

How do you like it? Like? hate? Please R&R

Sorry for short chapter!


	3. Spying

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!

[UPDATED ON 4/27/10]

* * *

It was a Saturday Afternoon when Kouichi walked up those steps to Meghan's house. He rang the door bell.

**RIIIING!**

He heard loud foot steps running towards the door. Meghan opened the door to find a waiting Kouichi. "Hey, Kou!" She grinned, "Come in! Come in!" He blushed walking in noticing her was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt, with black sweatpants. She was also wearing a panda hat of some kind.

"Kouichi..?"

It all made him blush for some reason.

"Kouichi..? Why are you staring at me like that?" She frowned a bit concerned. She sat on the white couch, a bit nervous.

He snapped out of his thoughts and sat on the other side of the couch,"Sooo.."

"Sooo.."

The two sat in silence for a while.

"You wanna play video games?" She stood up as she asked. She went over to the entertainment-center to set up her xbox. "Sure." he replied. She handed him a controller. "What game?" He shrugged, "Whatever you got."

"So, How's your brother doing?"

"Wait, You know that I have a brother?"

"Yeah, Zoe told me you both were related. "Meghan said.

"You know Zoe?!"

"Yeah! I met her at the school. I also know Rebecca."

"I don't know a Rebecca."

"Oh."

* * *

_Meanwhile.._

"You want me to do _what_ exactly?" Tommy sat behind the bushes outside of Meghan's living room window. Kouji had a task for Tommy. "I want you to go sell popcorn or cookies or what the hell you sell! Just find out what's going on!"

Tommy sniffled, "Why do you keep on yelling at me?"

Kouji groaned, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Tommy. Just please do this for me." He frowned.

* * *

The game was put on pause when Meghan and Kouichi heard someone knock on the door. "Hold on, Kouichi." Meghan said as she got up to answer the door. She opened the door to find a certain boy-scout. "Hi Ma'am want to buy some popcorn?"

"Sure! Let me just grab some money." She ran back inside, and up the stairs to her room, leaving the door open.

Tommy looked back over at the bush, "Okay, Kouji!" Kouji nodded as he snuck in. Sadly, Kouichi easily spotted him.

"Kouji? What the heck are you doing here?!"Kouichi frowned. There was something about Kouji he didn't really get. He's nice one minute, then he's pissed off the next. He can be jealous, he can be paranoid, he can be absolutely insane. Just like he is now.

"Shhh!"

He stared at Kouji till he hide in one of the hall closets, "Shh!" He repeats as Meghan comes back. "OK! Here, This should be enough," She said as she handed the boy some money. "Thank you, Miss." He smiled as he walked off. She closed the door, putting the bags of un-popped corn onto the end table.

"Wow! I didn't know Boy scouts were in Japan!" she said. '_She's so naive.._' Kouichi thought.

Meghan begin to hear movement in the closet, "What was that?" she asked in a somewhat paniked tone.

"It's probably..the..wind..Don't worry about it." He said, not wanting Kouji to get in trouble, despite his somewhat-creepy acts. "Or, y'know..Rats. Tons and tons of rats." '_Anyway to distract her._'

"Well OK.." She sighed, "I might as well check it out" She went into the kitchen and came back with a frying pan when Kouichi's back was turned. She opened the door slowly, handing a frying pan. A certain blacked haired teenage boy came tumbling out with coats. Only to get hit,"Take that!"

* * *

Kouji sat on the couch with an icepack on his head.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"Meghan repeats over and over like a broken record, not bothering asking why he was in her closet anyways.

"Hey, I said I'm ok!" '_At least I can keep an eye on them.._' Kouji thought.

Meghan and Kouichi sat on the floor, backs leaning on the front of the couch.

"Hey, Kouji, Want to play? You can be the BLU Medic."

"I'll pass. "He mumbles as he looks at his 'watch'. "Oh-no! Look at the time! We have to go help our Mom, lets go Koichi!"

"We do?" Kouichi blinked. "Ah. Well, Bye. "He said leaning over to her, kissing her lightly on the cheek, before walking out the door.

"**YOU HAVE FAILED THE GAME"**

**"This is a real frickin' embarrassment!"  
**


	4. Kisses

I'm gonna be updating by two chapters till I get writer's block Time I'm Letting Kouji and Kouchi do the disclaimer

Kouji:Ugh.. ::SIGH:: Meghan doesn't own digimon in any shape or form,nor us..

Kouichi:She just owns Meghan,the teacher and maybe others when time goes by..

Kouji: Or when a idea pops into her head..

Meghan749: Good boys::Gives cookies::

Kouji: :

[UPDATED: 4/27/10]

* * *

**!Meghan POV!**

It was Saturday night and I sat on my bed with my nightlight on on my bedside with my cellphone beside me. I was in my red pajamas and was still wearing my panda hat, It's pretty much goes everywhere with me, almost like a comfort blanket. I was reading through books about many things like "Fact's about New Zealand" And "How to get a date in France!" Heh. I doubt these would come in handy later.

I read till I almost fell asleep, Only to woken up by my ring-tone. '_Who the heck will be calling at..' _I checked my watch. '_11:30_.' I answered it tiredly, "Moshi Moshi.."_  
_

"Do you want to play..?"

I rolled my eyes, I heard Japan is dangerous. Just like America. However, there was my curiosity. I've always wanted to take risks in life, but never did. I was to afraid. "Sure, I would love to play." Just then I realized why I was afraid to before. I could get killed.

"Good, Now meet at the swamp by there or else!" Then he hanged up. I have no choice now. How friggin' stupid am _I_? "Maybe It was just a prank call?" I begin to panic. "Ok, Should I put on some clothes..Screw clothes I'll just have to go in my Pajamas.." I put on my shoes and hurried down stairs. For some reason, it felt like my Mum or my brother was ever home. Ran out the door, no time to waste! I shivered as I felt the cold wind on my face. I didn't realize that it was almost winter. I ran down the sidewalk as I continued to panic more. "How can I be so stupid?!" I yell at myself. "He could be a rapist! Child molester! A teenage boy with nothing better to do then make prank calls!" I continued to run till I reached the park, but I couldn't stop. The Swamp was in the forest, right? I have to go through the forest. "What the hell am I doing? I'm not a risk-taker! Hell, I'm afraid of spiders!" by this point I felt a tear running down my face. "No, choice! No choice!"

Finally, I slowed down my running till I started walking towards the swamp. Then I stopped when I was there. Sometimes I do wonder why they even call it a 'swamp'. It's more of a lake, isn't it? I mean, the water looks clean. Well, as clean as a lake can get. I lowered myself down to look at the water. I looked up seeing some kind of a monster. I didn't get a great look at it, since I instantly stood up and tried to run. It ended up pushing me into the freezing cold water. What was the point of bringing me down here just so you push me into water?

* * *

**!Kouichi's Pov!**

I stared at Meghan's body as she laid on my bed. Apparently Mum found her on her way home from work(She figured going through the words would be a good shortcut). Her clothes were all soaked. Now she's laying on my bed, only in her bra and panties, possibly sic--I should really stop staring at her. I sat on a chair next to the bed, as I kept a eye on her, and I keep on wondering: What the hell happened to her? Kouji will be pissed off if he catches me looking at her che--I gotta stop that. I turned my head away, I felt my face turning hot. "Kouichi!" I heard my mother's yell, "Can you come here for a second?" I sighed as I left the room.

**!!Meghan's POV!!**

I woke up, laying on my back. A white ceiling. Yeah, that looks like my ceiling. I guess I'm home, maybe this was all some kind of dream. I turned onto my side, finding a wall, a end-table and a dresser that certainly wasn't mine. I opened one of the drawers in the dresser that was right next to my bed. Plaid Boxers. I raised a brow as I helded one of them up. I threw them to my side and I held my knees to my chest. I am absolutely scared. I'm in some strangers house. Why do I have to be so stupid? Stupid Stupid Stupid...

Kouichi walks back in the room, seeing his boxers right next to me. Both of us blushed the darkest shade of red that you could ever see. "Oh..Kouichi..I.." A wave of relief washed over me, at least I wasn't in a complete stranger's house. Kouichi said nothing as he looked away in embarrassment. My eyes widen as covered myself up with the covers,just realizing I was in my undergarments. Kouichi held his hands up, "I..I am so sorry! I didn't see anything, I swear." He began to back away. "No..Wait..I'm sorry. "I sighed. "I'm just really confused right now.." He walked over to me, and sat on the edge of the bed. "What happened, anyways?" I ended up having to tell him what happened, even the cellphone. "Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded, "Trust me, I'm fine." I smiled. "It was my fault, anyways. I got into this mess. You shouldn't worry about me." He continued to frown, "Oh, and you're clothes are in the dryer."

"Thanks." I sat up more, "You know that kiss a week ago?" When I looked at his face, it looked like someone painted entire face red. "Y-Yeah..?" he replied. "What was that for? I mean..the kiss.."

**Kouichi's POV**

Dying in the digital world--Scary. Talking to a girl you like more then a friend--Even scarier. Okay. Not really. But still. "Well..I guess, I like you. More then a friend." I shrugged. There was silence for awhile. I absolutely hate those awkward silences. "Awe, Kouichi.." She smiled softly, "That really is sweet." I shrugged again, "It's really no pro--" my eyes widen as Meghan tackled me. Somehow I ended up on top of her. Weird. The door slowly opened, Mum peeked her head inside, "Kouichi I--Oh..My!" She quickly closed the door. "Shopping! I'm going!" She said from behind the door before quickly walking off. I sighed before I looked down at Meghan, who looked like she was about to laugh but holding it back. "Sorry for tackling you." she said. "It's okay." I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. I quickly got up and hurried out of the room and into the kitchen. Meghan sat up, crossing her arms. "Thanks for leaving me on the floor, Jerk."

--

I picked up the phone, and called the guy who I knew could help me. Takuya.

_"Yo! I'm not here at the moment, I'm probably busy with..Stuff. Leave a message at the end of the beep!"_

"_Beep!_"

"Hey, Takuya? Come over to my house, like, right now. Please don't tell Kouji about it either. Oh..This is Kouichi by the way." I quickly hanged up, and began waiting and waiting. I waited so long, I saw that Mum came home. I gave up so I headed towards my room, perhaps I can sleep in Kouji's bed. I stopped by the door, I heard Mum and Meghan talking. I know I should be easy-dropping, but...

"Meghan, sweetie..Are your parents home?" She asked. Meghan shook her head 'no'. "That's just the thing..I have heard from them in days..I figured that they were home when I was sleeping. And left when I woke up! My mother's a nurse, and my brother has early classes..I hate being left alone. I think they left me or something." Mum frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that. You know, until you're sure your parents still live with you, you can always sleep in the guest room. If you want, that is."

"Oh my..Thank you! Means so much!"

Ick! How can I keep this a secret from Kouji?!

* * *

Hours later..(Still Kouichi's Pov!)

I sat up on the couch, when I heard a knock on the door. Meghan and Mum went to her house to pick up some of her stuff. I answered the door seeing a half-awake Takuya. "Come in." I said, wondering why he was so sleepy. He slowly walks into the house before falling down on the soft blue couch. "What do you want, Kouichi?"I rubbed the back of my neck, "You know that Meghan girl? Well.."I began to tell him what happened.

"Heh. Nice job. Pervert." he smirked, "Job well done, my friend." I shook my head, "I'm not a pervert! I have morals." Takuya rolled his eyes, "You stared at her boobs. You're a pervert." he crossed his arms. "Look, that is not the point. She's basically moving in here, she has a cold and--Wait! Takuya! Where are you going?" I followed him as he went to my room. He finally stopped as he looked down on my bed. "What are you doing?" I asked, unamused. "Dude. She had her periods on your friggin' bed."

Ew.

"Are you sure?" I asked, disgusted. "Either that, or she's emo. Simple, no?" Just then I heard a door open and slamed shut. "Hide!" I panicked.

"Kouichi! I'm home!"

I heard her yell.I ran down the stairs towards her. "Oh..Hey!" I said nervously. Ick! This feels so nerve-wrecking. First, I told her that I liked her and she knows. Second, She saw my boxers. Third, She had her period on my bed. I don't even know what a period is! "I'll just go put my stuff in the guest bedroom." She smiled before walking upstairs. I followed her except I went to my room, closing the door behind me. "Takuya? You here?" I saw him by the door, I guess he saw her since the door was open. "I saw everything." he grinned. "Meghan looked sort of hot in that skirt." I knelt down to Takuya's level. "Takuya! Listen! You have to sneak out of her--Hello!" I looked up seeing Meghan..And up her skirt. "Hmph." she glared at me evily. "So. What are you guys..Up t--ARE YOU LOOKING UP MY SKIRT?" We both shook our heads 'no'. "O-Of course not!"

"Oh. Okay!" She smiled. "You're so nice! You deserve something for your kindness! Even though, you a little bit of a pervert." She walks out of the room.

"Dude. She's out of her fucking mind."

* * *

Meghan was busy unpacking into her temporary new room, AKA, the guess room. She started unpacking her clothing when she found a pink spraycan. She read the label and warning:

Spray N' Smell! It smells like Strawberries! Thus, you should buy it.

Warning: Not for people who get hyper easily, or those with cancer.

She shrugged it off and put it away. She was already too tired to help with the choirs around the house, or do errands. '_I can't believe she trusted me..I'm so lucky_'. She thought and began to smile. But all of a sudden, she she frowned, with a worried expression on her face. '_But that phone call_'. A felt a shiver go down her back.

* * *

I tried to make this chapter longer,not sure if it's working..I just noticed I've been spelling Takuya's name wrong and i'm too lazy to fix it..I will in the next chapter--I promise! D

Happy Valentine's day!

Takuya:I can believe you didn't know how to spell my name! O.o;


	5. Lucemon unfolds

Please enjoy and stuff, Sorry I haven't posted one up in awhile, I've been busy. Please R&R!

Sorry for the long wait all my fans!(If I do got any..) Happy Valentines day,Saint Patricks day,and easter!

* * *

Meghan woke up with the sun shining in her eyes, "Morning already?" She yawned as she sat up on the uncomfortable bed. She heard a loud buzz sound coming from her phone. She grabbed it from her dresser and answered it,"Hello?" While waiting for a response she glanced at her clock. "You got till midnight to come back to the swamp.." said the voice before hanging up. "H-Hello..?" she muttered out. She looked at her phone, "Again?"

She stood up and stretched, rubbing her eyes. She walked out of her room and down the carpeted stairs. "Good morning!" Kouichi's mother greeted her. Kouichi sat in silence as he ate his breakfast. "Miss..." Meghan stopped talking for a moment. Last name..Last name! She knew their last name, she really did. It was on the very tip of her tongue. "I would like to thank you." She said, smiling.

"For what, dear?"

"You've done so much for me. Both of you have. You letted me into your home while my parent basically abandoned me. Heck, you even bought me a unifo--Kimura!" She said as it suddenly popped in her head.

"Pardon?"

"Hm? Nothing.."

"Anyways, As long as you followed by my rules, and do all your chores. You can stay here." Miss Kimura answered. Meghan nodded, it didn't matter to her. Meghan would build a house for her if she could, she really was grateful. Meghan looked at Kouichi, he seemed to be in a bad mood, and wasn't really thrilled that she was awake.

It was the weekend, again. But Ms. Kimura still had to go to work.

Later, Meghan heard the doorbell for the front door. She opened the door, seeing a certain person. Letsee. Long hair in a ponytail, black pants, and a grey shirt."Oh, hey, Kouji!" She said. "Come in, I guess." He walked in, hands in his pockets. "Hey..What are you doing here? It's 7 in the morning." She blinked her eyes before replying, "I live here for now." She said, and Kouji raised a brow. "Kouichi is in the kitchen, so.."

Suddenly he pressed his firm lips against her's. Her eyes turned wide. "Hey! Kou..Ji..?" Kouichi had walked into the room. Meghan had a very confused expression on her face when they pulled apart. "K-Kouichi..I..He.." She watched him shake his head before running to his room. She looked back at Kouji before running to her's. Kouji just stood there, unsure on what to do. "Damn it." he said under his breath. Guilt.

MEANWHILE.

Meghan was listening to her music with her headphones, when her cellphone rang. She took of her head-phones and answered it. "M-Moshi Moshi.." She stuttered. "Hey. Takuya told me what happened." The feminine voice sighed. "What a ass."

"Wait, Zoe. How did he find out?"

"Kouji called him, I guess."

**Meanwhile in Kouichi's room..**

Kouichi sat on his bed, face in his palms. "Oh god." he said. "Damn it!" he punched a wall. Jealously was getting the best of him. Kouji peeked his head inside, "Kou, don't act so hardcore." He joked, walking in. He closed the door behind, "Listen, dude.."

"Let me guess,"Kouichi started. "You're sorry?" Kouji nodded. " I shouldn't forgive you after what you did." he crossed his arms. "...Onii-San.." He only got a groan in response, "Don't call me that!"

"Fine. Sorry. Look, Zoe invited Meghan to come with us to the park. Maybe..You can talk to her." Kouji suggested. "Fine." Kouichi sighed. Kouji stared at his twin who was still frowning. "Still sad?" Kouichi just shook his head. "Nah. My stomach hurts. I ate a hot pocket earlier."

**Later that night..**

Meghan woke up at 11:20 that night. She sighed, grabbing her jacket. She decided if she HAD to go to the swamp, she should go. She quickly tip-toed through the quiet hallway.

**At the Swamp.**

"Hm."

Meghan looked at her watch, "11:45..I think I came here on time." She said to herself. She looked down at the water once more. "About time you've showed up". Her head snapped back up. "Let me guess, you're going to push me into the water again?" The digimon just shook his head. The digimon had 12 wings, she noted. It had blond hair. Blue eyes. Some kind of markings on his arms/chest. "A-Are you a angel?" She asked. "My name is Lucemon, It's a good thing I met you." He slowly circled her. "I want you to meet me at the nearest train station. You have 20 minutes, and if you don't.." A data code was suddenly around her. She shivered, which was either from fright or from the cold. "Y-Yes sir." she obeyed. He only smirked at her. "You better hurry."

She started to run out of the forest, tears in her eyes. "Did a angel just tell me to take a train ride?" She kept on running, thankfully the train station wasn't too far. '_I should really invest in a bike_' she thought. She ran into the train station, took the elevator down. "Hurry up, hurry up." She looked at her watch. She noticed that the elevator opened and she ran out. "It's totally empty..I'm surprised it's still open tonight." She muttered. "Now what?" she approached one of the trains near the door. Lucemon suddenly appeared, "He--" "In you go!" he shoved her inside the train. "Have fun." he smirked as the doors slowly closed. Meghan stood up as soon a she hear the doors. "H-Hey!" she ran up to the door. "Get me out of here!"

Another Digimon Appeared beside Lucemon. "Sir, weren't you suppose to kill her?" it asked. Lucemon shrugged, "Don't worry. She'll get killed in the digital world. Even before she gets her damn spirit." He chuckled. "Foolish humans."

* * *

Short chapter, sorry!


	6. Welcome to the Digiworld!

Look at that,ANOTHER chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon Frontier.

**[UPDATED ON 4/27/10]**

* * *

(Meghan's POV)

"In you go!" Was probably the last I heard before I pounded at the door yelling at him to let me out. But then I blacked out from panicking. I woke up from my ears popping. The power went out as I felt the tran go up and down like it was roller coaster. I sat up quickly, trying to grab hold of something near me. And all of a sudden, it came to a halt,slamming me into one of the steel walls. I stood up, legs shaking, hair a mess. The door opened, and I ran out as soon as I could. "Welcome to the Digital World! I'm outta here!" D..Did that train talk? The train(Which turns out to be a Trailmon) left the train station, leaving me confused. I sighed, rubbing the back of my head. I'm surprised I didn't get a concussion. I looked around me, it was morning. "Lucemon..?" I called out. I began to follow a path, maybe it was best that Lucemon wasn't here. I kept on walking, not bothering to stop and check out my surrenders more. I came across a pond. Actually, it was probably a lake, since it was so big. I sighed as I collapsed on my knees. I wonder what Kouichi is doing right now..

(Kouichi's pov)

I blinked my eyes until I was fully awake. It was Sunday. I stood up and walked out the room, rubbing my tired eyes. I walked down the hallway toward Meghan's room. I opened the door, peeking my head inside., seeing a empty bed. I walked in, closing the door behind me. I picked up the cellphone that was on the bed, it was like a light blue color. I had a bad feeling, like something might've happened to her. I went to her 'Recent calls' list on her phone. The first one on the list was someone named 'John Smith'. And second on the list was Zoe. 'John. Smith.' If that doesn't scream suspicious, I don't know what is. I walked out of the room, phone still in hand. I checked all of them rooms, excluding the bathroom. I just kept on getting this bad feeling. I called Zoe.

I heard a yawn, "Pronto. Kouichi. Calm down. Yeah..Wha..? Stop talking so fast..Yes, I'm awake. What do you mean Meghan's gone? She's probably over at her house. Uh huh. Creepy. Why were you looking at her phone in the first place? No, it wasn't your fault. Well, Koji acted like a ass, he knew you liked her, right? Calm the hell down. I'll stop by her house later, Ciao!" She hanged up. I suppose I should call Takuya next.

"Hey Kouichi!"

"I see your up.."

"Yeah, So what's up?"

"It's Meghan ,she disapeered!"

" You mean that one girl you have problems with? I can see why she ran away."He said calmly.

"Why?"I asked.

"You didn't exactly give her a chance to explain. I don't mean to sound like a jerk here bu-"

Erm. Maybe I should skip the phone calls. I looked at Meghan's phone. '_Maybe I can listen to her old phone calls_,' I thought. I did so, holding the phone up to my ear.

_//Hello?//_

_\\You have till midnight to come back to the swamp.\\_

I gasped, shocked. Someone threatened her..? I wonder who it is. I guess I have to go to the 'swamp'.

**(Later that day)**

I walked with Zoe and Takuya. Junpei and Tommy would have come, but both was busy. Besides, I probably would've confused them. As we walked in the forest, you could clearly tell someone was here before. "No sign of Meghan." I frowned. "Don't worry, Kouichi, we'll find her." Zoe smiled softly at me, before frowning again, "I hope.."

Gee. Thanks, Zoe.

**(Back to Meghan..)**

I sat next to the pond, trying to relax. Which is almost impossible to do when you have no idea where your at. "Hi! I'm Viximon!" The small voice startled me at first. I looked behind me only to see something that look like a very small fox. Except it was yellow and had a fluffy white-tipped tail. She also had clear blue eyes. Wait. Did that thing just talk? "Hi..?" I replied back, am I going insane? I kept on staring at the creature, my eyes turning wider. "What the hell are you?! Where am I?! Can I go home now?" It only giggled at me before replying.

"Silly human-thing. I'm a digimon, and you're in the digital world. However, I don't know about the last question.." I tilted my head at it. "Uh..Digital World. Right. Makes total sense." I took a deep breath. "Digimon. Digital World."

"You talk a lot."

I groaned. "Can't you just get me back home?" It just blinked at me and left me. "Hey! Wait! Ah..forget it.."I faced the water, washing my face. The water feels so refreshing. I noticed something floating up to the surface of the water. She picked it up using both of her hands, "What's this?"

"No!" A familiar loud voice appeared again, as the spirit went inside me. I blinked totally confused. I'm dreaming, aren't I? I looked up at Lucemon. "Ack! What do you want?" Lucemon thought for a moment before responding, "Now that you have a spirit, it'll be much harder to defeat you in the future." He said, " Unless.." I stood up, "Unless,what?"

"I kill you right here and now." He smirked when he saw a digi-code circle me again. I looked down, "How do you keep on doing that? What is this thing?" I asked. "Tsk. Girlie, you ask too many questions, it makes my brain hurt," He sighed. "Well, Gee. Sorry. I'm sorry I was so curious about what the hell is going on around here." I crossed my arms, annoyed. Then the fractical code was gone, "Fine. I won't kill you." he said with a rather calm expression on his fact.

"Really? Thanks!" I wonder what made him change his mind. I held out my arms, wanting to give him a hug. "Don't touch me." He hissed and I instantly put my arms down. "But, you must give me your spirit." I looked at him curiously, "You mean my soul?" I asked him. "No, No. Your spirit. You must not be very smart, are you?" I just shrugged at him, "I'm sorry, but you cannot have it."

"And why not, if I may ask?"

"Outta here!" I grinned before running away as fast I can in the opposite direction. I start running zig-zagged to dodge his attacks.

**(Back to Kouichi...)**

Kouichi called Junpei; Kouji; and Tommy; asking them to meet him at the train station along with Takuya and Zoe. Of course, they all had different a response, yet they agreed.

"Looks like we are all here.."Takuya said, putting on his hat with goggles.

"Yeah.."Junpei sighed."Why are we here, again?"

"We have to find Meghan," Zoe had Meghan's D-tector in her hand. It was Turquoise and Ruby red. "Here, you hold it, ass."

"What's a ass?" Tommy blinked in confusion.

"It's what Kouji is.." muttered Zoe.

"Will you shut the hell up, Zoe? Besides, how could she get in the digital world?" Kouji at her, annoyed.

"Wait..wait..wait, Why'd you kiss her in the first place?"

"It's a long story.."

Zoe looked at the train schedule,"Looks like we've have all the time in the world. It seems a TRAIN has been STOLEN by a DIGIMON."

"Yes, we can hear you Zoe.. Look, a train opened up. We can go to the digital world on that."

Takuya shook his head."Last time, we got a phone to helped us get there. But now,we go to save our friend--hey wait!" The rest already ran inside the train. "You guys.."He whined getting on."Didn't you listen to me?"

"I stopped when you said 'save' "J.P sat down next to Zoe. Takyua sat on the other side, And Tommy sat between the twins. "So, how do we know this is the right tra--"

The train started moving, and the lights started flickering.

"Ah!"

Thump!

Takuya's face hit the wall, while everyone else was hitting the floor. "I have a feeling this is the right train."

**(Meanwhile..)**

"Oi how can he not be tired?" Meghan thought hiding behind old tree. She peeked out to see Lucemon walking around.

"Grand Cross!" He cried.

"Ah crap.."

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm surprised I made this chapter within a day. Sorry for making this chapter short,I wanted to make a few cliffhangers.. But the next chapter should be longer. I promise. If it isn't you can flame me till I'm on fire.


	7. There's always a truth

Yay! Maybe I can finish this story within a year. XD

Remember,I don't own Digimon.

[UPDATED: 4/28/10

* * *

(Takyua's POV)

I opened my eyes, Wait..We're alive! I looked out the window; yup, we're in the digital world. I looked at the others as they slowly got up. "Wait a minute.." I felt on around on my head. Where are my goggles? "You guys, where are my goggles?! And where's my hat?" I looked at the window again, it was open so it might've blew out. "Son of a.."

Kouji covered Tommy's ears, I guess he knew I was about to explode. Ick! My goggles always bring good luck."Fuck!" I muttered under my breath, running my hands through my brown hair. "Fuck! Those we're good luck!" "Relax, it's not the end of the world." Zoe walked over to me. She tilted her head, "You can always buy new goggles,and a new hat." I kissed her on the lips, "Yeah, I'm fine now." I could taste her watermelon lip gloss. She broke the kiss, however. I sighed.

"Takuya, kissing later. Saving Meghan, now." She kissed me on the cheek. I heard a small groan from Junpei, "Dude, get use to it."

(Tommy's POV)

Erm.

Did he stop? I can't hear anything. All I see is Takuya's lips moving he shouting? Then I see him kissing Zoe for 3 minutes. Hm, now I could finally hear. I yawned,asI heard more shouting. We all exited the trailmon before Kouichi ran up to the beginning of it. "Excuse me, Raccoon-Dog Trailmon? Have you seen a human girl? She has long black hair..But not too long. And Dark brown eyes, although they're not too dark." He then did a gesture, "See? She's about this tall.."

"Yeeeeaaahhh. I've seen here. I dropped her off sometime yesterday I believe. Man, did she ask a lot of questions. She could be dead by now." It said bluntly. We groaned, annoyed. Kouichi sighed sadly, "Well, at least we know she was here." I rubbed my eyes tiredly again. We all walked back on the trailmon I ended up falling asleep as soon I sat down. I think I fell asleep on somebody, but who? "Do you at least know where she is now?"

"Sorry, Kid. But I'll keep my eyes open. "

(Kouji's pov)

I swear, Takuya swears too much. He's like a 5 year old with comprehensive grasp of every swear word in the English and Japanese language. But then I noticed something grasping on to me, wrapped arms around my waste, I looked down and It's Tommy. I groaned as I poked him. "Tommy, are you awake? Tommy?" I shook him a bit. Did he have to fall asleep on _me_? Standing up, no less. How the hell can be so heavy? How old is he, like 10 now?

"Aww! That's so cute!"Zoe walked over to me.

"I can't move though."

"Here, I'll get him off of you!"

"M'kay, but you might not be able to--" I looked up seeing Tommy in Zoe's arms. How strong is that girl anyways? She went over to sit next to Takuya, still holding Tommy. I looked over to the pair, they actually looked like parents. Like Zoe holding her 'child' and Takuya comforting .

**(Zoe's Pov)**

I don't know why Kouji said he was so heavy, he seems perfectly light to me. Heh. Tommy's so cute when he's sleeping! I looked over at Junpei who moved to a different seat. I guess he's jealous. I know he'll get a date someday. I looked over at Kouichi who was sitting by Kouji, he had a very worried expression on his face. "Don't worry,Kouichi. We'll find her. Like trailmon said, he'll keep his eyes open.

Aww,Tommy is so cute when he's sleeping. I don't know why Kouji said he's to 's so light though! I looked at J.P who moved to a different seat."I see someone's Jelous" I whispered.I snickered,he'll get a date SOMEDAY. Or he'll be my stalker when I'm J.P!  
I looked over at Kouichi,"Don't worry,Kouichi. We'll find her. Like the trailmon said,he'll keep his eyes open!"

"Your right..But someone's after her. She could be dead!"

"I have a feeling she's not dead."

I stopped talking for awhile. It's so hard for Kouichi to calm down about this. I glanced outside the window, instantly spotting somebody. "Oh god. Not her.."

(Meanwhile..)

"Ah crap!"Meghan ran away from behind the tree, more attacks she dodged, the less energy she had. Lucemon, however, seemed fine.**_"It is time."_** A voice in her head said. "Wait, what..?" Meghan stopped running as soon as her spirit came out of her chest. "Digivolve to...Ranamon!" She cried out. Lucemon n bit his lip,"Damnit! No matter. This is just a small bump in the road." Ranamon grinned at him, "Drainin' Rain!" She called out, sending a yellow rain cloud over to them. Lucamon growled as he felt himself getting weaker as rain hit him. '_Better run while I still can,_' she thought. She ran towards the path, wanting to re-trace her steps and away from him. As she did she came across a weird olive-green hat with goggles on it. "Takuya?" she tilted her head. She picked it up, and held it close to her as she started running again. She slowed down her running once she reached the train tracks and saw a light green trailmon with two red eyes. She saw a peek of blonde hair as the train past her quickly. "Zoe!" She called out, following the trailmon. '_Could that really be her?_' she thought. "Zoe!" she called out again, louder this time.

"Stop!" Takuya shouts loud enough so the trailmon can hear him and loud enough that Tommy wakes up, "I think we can handle this."

Everyone got off Raccoon-Dog the Trailmon. Ranamon ran up to them, panting. "Oh god, I'm so glad you guys are here. I was so worried--""Digivolve to..Kazemon!""--Oh Yeah, here's your hat!" But 5 of them stared at Kazemon. She narrowed her eyes, "I thought I defeat you." She growled. "Wait! Where did Zoe go? Look, I already got enough problems on my hands. That one dude is trying to kill me!" Ranamon said, but it was too late.

"Roseo Temporale!"

Kazemon kicked her with both of her legs, causing Ranamon to fall back. Kazemon and the others walked towards Ranamon."I thought I purified you! " Ranamon coughed, still gripping onto Takuya's hat. "Zoe, Please! You have to trust me! I was sort of tricked. Can't you recognize my voice?" Kazemon growled once more, "I can never trust you." She did Rosero Temporale again, this time knocking her out. Ranamon turned back into Meghan, with her digi code around her. Kazemon gasped as she turned back into a human, "Oh god! I'm so sorry!" she cried. Kouichi approached her, kneeling down. "Meghan..?" He whispers. "Is she..?" Takuya walked over, picking up his hat that was on the ground. "She's alive." He whispered back. Zoe ran her fingers through her own hair, "Yeah, but it's my fault that she's hurt. I should've just trusted her."

Takuya only shrugged, "It's hard to believe that she was Ranamon though." He frowned. While Zoe was blaming herself, Kouji and Junpei tried to get another trailmon. Suddenly another trailmon pulled up, in Worm form. Kouichi picked up Meghan as they all got on the train.

Takuya and Zoe sat together alone, Takuya had his arms around Zoe's shoulders. Tommy, Junpei, and Kouji sat on a different seat across from them. As Kouichi sat down in a different seat next to them, He had Meghan's head on his lap. He sighed as he patted Meghan's hair, it was so soft. Kouji looked down in thought, '_How can Lucemon be alive?_' he thought. He sighed once he realized he would have to cover Tommy's eyes now.

Zoe giggled as she was kissed roughly. She wrapped her arms around him as he planted kisses on her pale neck. He paled as he remember that there were others around them. "So, when did you guys get here?" Takuya joked. "We've been here," Junpei said. "Are you two done yet?" Zoe nodded, "We are now."

A small groan came from the black-headed girl as she began to shift around. "I think she's waking up!" Everyone quickly walked towards the two. Meghan slowed opened her eyes, seeing everyone around her. She looked up at Kouichi, slowly. "I'm..So sorry.." She managed to say before coughing hard. Kouichi frowned at her, "No..It's okay." He said softly. "W-Where am I?" she said, "Am I on a train again?" Kouji sat by Kouichi. "You're on a Trailmon. But, you're in the Digital World. I guess you didn't get a proper greeting, eh?" Meghan just shrugged as she sat up, rubbing her head. "This is one hell of a greeting then." Everyone turned their heads towards Takuya as he began to speak, "I'd hate to ruin this moment but, we now have a big problem. Lucemon somehow revived himself and he's after Meghan. And he probably knows were here as well. So, we have to stay and make sure he stays dead." Meghan stood up, legs shaking a bit, still very weak. "Takuya's right, we have to stay. Or at least I should. I'm the one who got us into this mess." Junpei shook his head, "No way! We're a team. We'll defeat him together." Everyone agreed.

"We must stay, or he'll come back to our world and kidnap one of us. But we won't have a choice to choose wiether or not we should trust him." Everyone agreed.

**Hours later//**

The truth was..They had no idea where they were going. Absolutely no idea, what so ever. They went where ever the trailmon took them, and waited till ol' Lucemon showed up again. Meghan was on Kouichi's lap again, but she felt fine though, starting to get her strength back. Zoe and Takuya sat together, only kissing each other once in awhile. And when they weren't they were trying to come up with a plan. Kouji had Tommy on his lap, while we was trying to sleep. Junpei, meanwhile, was bored out of his mind. "How about we do something fun?" He asked, he could do some magic tricks, but Kouji didn't let him. "Whynot truth or dare?" Zoe smiled, "Sounds like fun!"

So, who goes first?" Takuya asked.

"How about you?"

"Fine, or Dare?"

Zoe put her finger to her lips, thinking. "Dare," her smile grew into a smirk. She knew where this was going.

"I dare you to make out with me." Zoe rolled her eyes, "Later." She stuck out her tongue. "Ok! My turn!" she cheered. "Meghan, truth or dare?"

"Does anyone _else_ know where this is going?" Kouji rolled his eyes.

"Dare, I guess," She shruged. " I dare you to kiss Kouichi!" Good thing Kouichi was in La-La land as he stared out the window. Meghan nodded quickly and gave a quick peck on his cheek. Kouichi's face turned different shades of red. "Your turn!" Zoe grinned.

"M'kay. Tommy, Truth or dare?" Tommy turned her head towards her, "Dare..?" He said slowly. "I dare you to..Tackle anyone." She shrugged again, She never was good at this game. She watched as Tommy looked around, but hugged on a certain person. "Tommy..Get off of me." Kouji growled. Meghan cracked up laughing, along with almost everybody else.

"Kouji, your turn" Kouji blushed.

"Takuya, truth or dare?" Kouji asked.

"Dare!"

"Truth!"

"Is it true you secretly wear women's underwear?" He smirked.

"Of course not!" Takuya crossed his arms. "You're lying Takuya~ " Kouji grinned. Takuya stuck out his tongue. It was Takuya's turn again. Sure, no one asked Junpei a question, but at least it all amused him. "Kouichi, truth or dare?" he said excitedly. "Here we go.." Kouji muttered. Kouichi decided to play it safe by choosing 'truth'. "Is it true you like Meghan?" he asked. "Stupid question, Takuya." Muttered Zoe. "Duh. If I didn't like Meghan, then why would I let her lay on my lap. Or kiss her randomly?" Kouichi pointed out. Meghan blushed while Kouichi spoke.

**Meanwhile from all the randomness..**

Lucemon smirked "Fool-ish humans, with their fool-ish games, and with the foolish kissing, and the foolish words coming out of their foolish mouths." He sighed as he sat on the roof of the trailmon. "Might as well destory them. But it won't fun with out fighting them.."He sighed. Decisions, decisions.

* * *

Finally I posted it up. So, Ranamon is Meghan's spirit. I was think to making one up. But that might be her beast spirit(If she'll have one). I'll worry about it later.

May 10th is my birthday,wish me a happy birthday,reviewers!


	8. Sky diving

I came out of my writers block. Yay!

[Updated on 4/29/10]

* * *

"I see," Meghan said and looked down. They told her the time difference from the real world and the digital world. It was almost evening, and the Trailmon was tired and hungry. Soon they all fell asleep, but they didn't know the trailmon fell asleep as well. Of course, if they knew, they'd be afraid that Lucemon would find them more easily. However, they didn't know that Lucemon was on the roof of the Worm-Trailmon. Lucemon, who wasn't even tired at all, quietly opened the window of the Trailmon. He stepped in, looking around. He quietly walked over to one of the benches. Kouichi and Meghan laid down together on the narrow seat, Kouichi protectively had his arm around Meghan. Lucemon carefully picked up Meghan, so the two don't wake up. He wasn't sure if he should kidnap them all or one more. He certainly couldn't carry them all. One more..One more. He carefully grabbed one more, and quickly escaped, with two figures in his arms. Earlier, however, he left a note. Although he wasn't sure if he spelled everything quiet right.

**THE NEXT MORNING..**

Kouji woke up falling off the bench. He sat up rubbing his sore eyes. He looked around seeing his sleeping friends. All except for Meghan..And Takuya. Although technically they weren't really his friends. But not the point! He started to wake up everyone, slowly started to panic. "You guys! Wake up!" Kouichi raised a brow as he open his heavy eye lids, "I don't think I've ever seen you panic before," he said. Zoe sat up, "Where's Takuya?" The twins shrugged. "But where's Meghan?"Kouichi asked then he spotted a note next to him. He unfolded it quickly, then tried to figure out the rather suck-y hand writing and spelling:

_Deer fewlish humens,_

_I hav kidnap'd 2 humens, one is powurfelled and the other is lov'd. Even if you r powurfuel, im moar. because im so kindi giv u advice. _

_humens and Digimon are different. We r better, moar powurfeel. Humens r easy to keel, letz just say, if u dun show up, some humens r going to die. _

_ With intelligence and power, Lord Lucemon. 3_

"What the hell did I just read?" Kouichi stared at the note. Kouji realized that the trailmon was not moving and was still asleep. He sighed, "We might as well go on foot."

"Can we go on feet instead?" Tommy suggested.

"Whatever..."

**MEANWHILE..**

Meghan slowly woke up with the blazing sun in her eyes She looked around seeing the trees below her. She looked up seeing Lucemon. She tried struggling herself out of his arms, but woke up Takuya doing so. He, also, looked very confused. He had a scratch and a bruise on his heads and Meghan's lip was bleeding and she had a black eye. Lucemon yawned, his eyelids turning heavy. Meghan then had a idea. It wasn't a very good one, but at least it'd get them away from him. Meghan looked at Takuya, She had a look in her eyes saying, 'Hold my hand and let's jump.' Takuya realized that he didn't have his D-tector when he felt in his back pocket a bit. He also realized that they had tape over their mouths. He looked down, feeling like he was about to panic. He nodded as he took her hand. Meghan felt her hair go up as they jumped. Meghan wondered what she had gotten herself into. A tear escaped from her eyes. _'Dammit!_' She thought. '_Why do i always make stupid decisions? I'm so stupid..Not only that but I pretty much killed Takuya._' She closed her eyes, her body felt weak.

Takuya was still confused, '_Why did I jump?_' he thought and looked over at Meghan. It looked like she was ready to die in this confusing world. Takuya had been through so much, at the same time he was trying to figure out something. He closed his eyes too, he figured he wouldn't see himself in pain this way. Nor would see Lucemon finding them and torturing them. He let go of her hand.

Kouichi looked up in the sky, seeing two birds falling the sky. "You guys, look!" He pointed and everyone looked up. "Could those be...?" "Uh oh.." Junpei said. Soon they all ran off to find and help the creatures. Kouichi gasped seeing Takuya in a tree, practically leaning over a tree branch, hanging. Zoe and Kouji helped him down. He coughed up blood and fell on Zoe. Most of his clothing was ripped, and stained with some of his blood. A small sharp tee branch was stabbed in his left leg. "Takuya..! Please answer me!" Zoe began to cry.

Takuya only smiled softly, "Meghan..Over..there.." he gasped out. He raised his shaky hand and pointed towards a bush. "I'm surprised we we survived the fall..So far.." Kouichi ran towards the bush. "M-Meghan..?!"

Meghan gave a faint smile upon hearing his voice. Her red shirt was ripped a bit, especially at the ends. Her pants were also ripped. Cuts and scrapes were all over her body, including her injuries from before. None of them knew if they were going to make it. They also didn't know if any of them broke any bones, since the two didn't move to tell. "Meghan..?" She opened her eyes when she heard her voice. She gave him a small chuckle, "How can I still be alive? I fell..from the sky.." Her voice was rather scratchy, and she didn't want to talk anymore. Not now at least. Everyone looked at each other. How? Everyone didn't know except for the boy who wore green and marroon. How did Meghan and Takuya live?

"Hope." He said.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter! I'm VERY happy.


	9. Hopeing for no more stairs

I decide to make another chapter. Enjoy!

[Updated on 4/29/10]

* * *

Kouichi carried Meghan for awhile till she could feel her legs. She held on to Kouichi's hand for the rest of the way. Where are they going, you ask? They were going to end something, once and for all. To kill Lucemon. They have put up too much to run away, either way he'd follow them back home. It's been days since Meghan and Takuya fell from the sky. They saw the large castle, "Perfect place for a brat." Zoe said, looking really pissed off. "I bet there's more then 50 stories!" Junpei sighed, " I just want to get this over with." They all nodded. "Hope. It has helped us so much."

They opened the large doors, making it creek. The castle had purple walls, and many staircases, guarded by Digimon. One was asleep, and the other one was drowsy. They all smiled except Meghan, who didn't recognize the Digimon. Takuya was the first to walk in, "Bokomon. Neemon. It's us." He said, smiling. Bokomon smiled back and whispered, "Shh! We knew you would come."

"Where's Patamon?" Whispered Zoe.

Bokomon's smile disappeared, "Lucemon has him(/her)"

"We'll get him back, then." Kouichi said. Bokomon raised a brow at Meghan. "'Meghan', am I correct?" Meghan nodded, stepping forward towards him. "How do you know my name? Oh and..I guess your Bokomon? And _that's_ Neemon?"

A snot-bubble popped from Neemon. "EEP!"

Bokomon sighed, "Yes I am, and I'll answer that other question later. Luckily, right now there are no gaurds on duty, except for us. And of course were going to help you." The 9 started walking up the stairs. Meghan's legs began to shake. By the 55th step, they all got tired. "I don't think I can do this anymore." Takuya sighed, "Hell, there's a branch stuck in my friggin' leg." Meghan shivered, "Man! It's cold in here.." Kouji smirked, "I can _see_ that.." As they got closer to the top, the colder it got.

**Another 50 stories later..**

Meghan panted, "God. How can we kill the guy if we're too weak? I wish we had wings." Tommy watched Bokomon go through several pages in his book, "Infact. You can!" Everyone stopped in their tracks, "huh?"

"This castle is full of spirits. If you see a spirit, you might get wings. But now this castle is ruled by Lucemon. The rest of the gaurds are, except for Neemon and I." Meghan turned around, crossing her arms, "So you tell us this_ now_?"

"I'm afraid he's right." Said a kind voice. Everyone looked around. A Digimon floated out of the wall. "Hello, I'm Wizardmon. Bokomon has told me much about you kids. I'm the guard of these stairs, A evil Myotismon killed me long ago. I think it's been over 20 years. I was saving a very good friend of mine and her partner.." He looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that..But why are you here?" Kouji asked. The wizard looked up, "This is one of the places where all spirits rest when they don't turn into digi-eggs. Oh, and trust me, there are a lot of is. But of course, we need help. We wish to destroy Lucemon. Sadly, were only spirits."

"Well, good thing we're here."

"Good luck strange ones.."

**Another 50 stories later..**

Meghan thought about what just happened, "Hey, Bokomon. He was a spirit, right?" Bokomon nodded. "Why yes, why?" Meghan crossed her arms, "Doesn't that mean one of us will get wings?" Bokomon shook his head this time, "Oops. Well. We all saw him though, so I'm afraid it cannot happen."

"Fuck!" Someone from the group shouted.

**128 stories later..**

They reached a wooden door. "Finally." Tommy panted. Takuya looked down at his leg, "Can someone at least put a bandage on this? It'll probably get infected.." Meghan opened the door to see the so called 'Living Room'. There was only one more story left, and that was Lucemon's room.

**MEANWHILE..**

Back all the way down the tall stairs. Lucemon was wondering where Bokomon and Neemon went. "Ah hell. Where did they go?"

**Back to the group.**

They entered the room, it looked like everything was made out of ice. Also, no one was in it. Well. Until Lucemon showed up, it looked like he wasn't even out of breath. Of course, _he_ had wings. "You fool-ish fools! I will--" Takuya only shrugged at him, "Destroy us, we get it. So overused, pal."

Lucemon blinked at him, "Erm. Kill you?"

"Nope."

"Cut you open, and eat your heart?"

"Already been used." Takuya grinned. Lucemon tapped his foot, "Hm. How about if you don't shut up, I'll slice your head off?" He grinned widely. "Uhm. Maybe the whole 'destroying' us thing will work out fine.' Zoe crossed her arms, "So, wait. The whole 'Cut you open' thing was alright, but slicing your head off is a no-no?"

Lucemon sat on his thrown, "Nothing seems to be working out for me. I really should think my plans through, just like last time. Although, this time, I don't have my assistants. So, how about this sword?"

"Uhm. You know what? Let's say you defeated us, and we all go home?"

"No, you make it sound like I should fight you."

"We've got something you don't." Tommy finally said. Lucemon looked a little amused,"What is that, pest?"

"..Hope."

* * *

Whoa,two more chapter to go. ;-; I'll miss making this fic. But hey,that's why god made the continuing another fic with a different fic.


	10. Bloody Hell

YAY! Because I love this fic so much,there my be 2 or 3 more chapters. Heh. Why you ask? I have no idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon frontier or any other seasons.

[Updated: 4/29/10]

* * *

"I see. But, Can you see Hope? Can you feel it? Can Hope fight with you? Can Ho--"

"We get your point."

Lucemon was the first to attack. Takuya's D-tector was given to him by Kouji and The seven soon evolved to their human forms.

"Pyro Punch!"

"Howling Laser!"

"Lightning Blitz!"

"Crystal Freeze!"

"Roseo Temporale!"

"Shadow Meteor!"

"Drainin Rain!"

Lucemon hit a wall from the attacks. The wall cracked deeply. Lucemon snickered, "You don't understand, do you? When I was born again, they gave me the power all of you don't have." Everyone stopped attacking to listen to him. They were a bit afraid. "Skills." He began to laugh evilly. They repeated their attacks, annoyed by the laughter. This time, Lucemon dodged some of the attacks. "Nice try, fool-ish humans. But, your attacks are small and old. Mine are strong and new." He smirked. "Dark Ray!"It hit Kazemon like a dagger, and she fell back.

Ranamon helped her up, not knowing Lucemon was going to attack her. "Light Ray!" he called out. This attack was a bit different from his last attack. Unlike most digimon, blood splattered. Digimon would get cuts, bruises and scratches. But Ranamon would bleed. She began to shake. Everyone beast spirit evolved(Except for Ranamon), and attacked him. Ranamon meanwhile stared at some of her blood, "This doesn't make any sense.." She whispered to herself. "D-Dark Vapor!" She called out. There was no point. There wasn't any body of water near the castle, and her attacks only really worked outside. Bokomon poked Ranamon and said in a soft voice, "Come with me, you are hurt." Ranamon froze, looking at the smaller digimon, '_I was hurt earlier, why didn't you help me THEN?!_' She nodded anyways. Lucemon looked out from the corner of his eye, "Hold it!" He said to Boko and Neemon. "You're not going anywhere. Bring me the girl." The three of them looked at each other, not sure what to do. The rest looked at the four. Ranamon sighed and took a step forward. Lucemon digivolved to Lucemon Chaos Mode,and grabbed Ranamon with great force. She groaned, "I totally saw this coming and--Wait a minute. Did you suddenly get taller and stronger? What did you do? Take steroids?!" She kicked her legs, struggling. "I don't get it! Why are you after ME? Of all people, why ME. I swear, you've put me through hell."

"Jesus CHRIST, WOMAN. Shut up! You are now my shield, if they attack,you die with me." He groaned. "And if you run away, your friends die. If you try to attack me, you'll die. Understand?" She quickly nodded and kept her mouth shut.

(Meghan's pov)

I shivered as I looked at the icy cold floor. Either way, someone was going to die. I swear. I SWEAR, I saw my life flash before my eyes as I stopped bleeding. On Airplane. Going to School. Falling into a lake. Living with Kouichi. Getting kissed by Kouichi. Getting kissed by Kouji. Kidnapped. Falling from the sky. And now here. In this so called 'digital world'. Let's face it. My life sucks. I can't catch a break. I sobbed quietly, my head down. You could hear thunder coming. When there's thunder, there's someone evil, just like in the movies. Now it was pouring down hard outside, they all stood in silence, while I was dangling from the air. Lucemon or whoever the hell he is now smirked, "I see. I guess I've won. So, now if you all don't mind, I'll be needing your spirits then this human will show you to the door of hell. I stared down at Kouichi, "Kou." I whispered softly. I looked up, there wasn't any ceiling in this room? It does make some sense. I felt raindrops hit me. "Dark Vapor!" I shouted. I moved my legs and arms to try to do the strange dance, then a acid cloud came from my fingertips engulfed him. He instantly dropped me, "Attack!" I yelled at them running towards them. "Drainin' Rain!" The more attacks we did, the weaker all of us got. He fell back against another wall before falling to the ground. Soon a fractal code circled him, which looked like the ones I had every time he tried to kidnap me.

Kouji turned back to normal, "Ranamon. Scan him." He threw me a weird machine. It was blue and red. "oh..Okay.."

"It's called a fractal code," He explained. " Once you scan him, he'll turn into a digi-egg and we can go home." I nodded, smiling. "fractal code! Digitize!"

LCM looked at us in disbelieve, "Fool-ish humans. I'll come back. Remember, child. This is not over yet." He smirked before he was nothing. I gasped for air as I turned back to my normal self. I could hardly breath. "I think..I'm going to die.." I panted as I fell for the floor. Kouichi turned back to his normal self, along with everybody else. He ran over to me, picking me up. "Your not going to die." He said. I guess I'm over-reacting...When I clearly have several injuries.

I'm not sure if I could believe him, but something ran through my mind, 'He'll turn into a digi-egg and we can all go home', I thought and smiled. The first time I smiled in a long time. We all walked down the long stairs, and exited the Castle. We all got on a trailmon and it felt like we we're actually going home. Before we actually got on the Trailmon, Zoe talked to Bokomon and Neemon outside. "I guess Patamon wasn't with him..I'm sorry." She frowned. "Hopefully you both will find him." Everyone said they're goodbyes to the two before we left. How can Lucemon be gone? Just like that? It's rather scary, if you think about it.

I'm not sure If I could believe him,but something ran threw my mind, 'he'll turn into a digi egg and we can go home' I thought and smiled. The first time I smiled in a long time. We all got on a trailmon,we were all going home. Some just bothered me though. How can he be gone just like that? It's scary once you think about it.

**(Third person)**

Meghan hummed as she leaned against Kouichi. Zoe snuggled against Takuya. Tommy fell asleep, Junpei was trying to, and Kouji was looking out the window. Only to see several broken trees. "What happened?" He frowned, concerned. Meghan sighed, "Yeah..When I was running away Lucemon days ago, he was trying to kill me and missed." She shrugged. Kouji still looked concerned.

They soon reached the dark tunnel, it was cold and dark. They were glad they didn't have to walk anymore. Tommy looked outside the window, seeing a shadowy smirked and stood still. Tommy backed away slowly a bit, scared. "Someday~" she muttered out before sighing. She silently hopped onto the roof the trailmon, her claw dug in the trailmon so she wouldn't fall off.

"Hey! Did someone just scratch me?"

She raised a brow as she went up and down while the children scream.

* * *

I'm so fucking bad at fighting scenes. D ;


	11. Dates

Weee! Sorry for not posting up the chapter,1 more chapter left. Sigh..

Meghan: Don't you have to tell them something more..important:D

Hm? Oh yeah..! Right! This summer I'm creating a Lolita (Check google/Wikipedia if you don't know that is) outfit. So,if you see any good prices on ebay or whatever (50 amercian dollers or less,please email me: ) Thanks if you do!

Meghan: On with the fic!

* * *

Everyone got back on their seats, feeling dizzy. Now they were on a straight smooth path. During the dizzy path, however, Meghan accidentally hit Kouichi with her D-tector that was in her hand. "Ick! Sorry Kouichi!" She exclaimed as she tried to hold on to something. Kouji smirked, "Careful Meghan, his head is hard as his..." Kouichi laughed, "Shut up, Koji." He grinned at his twin. "Hey, I think we're here." Takuya said as the Trailmon slowly stopped. As soon as the doors opened, everyone hurried off running towards the elevator. "I'm so glad were back." Zoe whined as everyone squeezed into the elevator, "Kouji. You're stepping on my foot."

"Maybe it's because Junpei has his elbow in my ribs." Kouji groaned. Meghan groaned as she was being squished by Takuya and Tommy. Meghan picked up Tommy, making him giggle as she put him on her back and held him in place. Hoping it'll make more room. The elevator doors opened, fresh clean air hitting their face. They could hear people talking and walking. Meghan felt tears in her eyes, We're home!" She smiled.

They all went to Meghan's old house, "Mom! I'm home!" She called out. "Travis?" She looked around. Still no sign of them. Although her dog ran up to her when he heard the door open and slam shut. They left her several note around the house. Some touched her heart, and others left her confused. One read:

_'Dear my princess,_

_ We left towards Canada. I'm sorry we didn't tell you. It seemed like you were having such a great time here. Someone promised us to look after you. So, it's OK if you move in with one of your friends. Just be careful. We'll be back. Someday. Promise. With Hope and Love! -Mom_'

"Bitch.." A tear escaped her eye. She sat on the couch, shivering. The entire house felt cold. Kouichi sat by her, as everyone went around the house searching for more notes. "You always have us." Kouichi said. Meghan nodded, "I'll visit this house every day. Just for my dog." He nodded, understanding. But when she went to her new home, she saw Tomoko in front of the door. "So. Meghan. Where were you?" She asked, arms crossed. Meghan remembered that she broke of the rules, "Whoops! Uhm.." She scratched the back of her head. "How did you get all of those scars?

**Days later///**

Zoe put on her indigo dress that had a few stripes on it. "Oh, Zoe! Takuya is going to love you." Meghan smiled as she brushed Zoe's long blonde hair. "I look magnifica!" Zoe smiled as she looked into the mirror. " Call me if you need anything, Zoe." Zoe nodded.

Zoe sighed as she waited for Takuya at a black metal table They were at a small ice cream parlor. She spotted Takuya, but only barely. She could hardly recognize him with his clean clothes, along with his body that was partly covered in small bandages. She waved at Takuya, "Takuya! Over here!" She called. Takuya walked over and sat across from her. "I'm glad you picked this place, but..Did we really have to dress up?" She asked. He only shrugged, quiet. Her phone rang and she took it out of her purse. She answered it, "Moshi Moshi.." She said annoyed. "Moshi Moshi, Zoe!" Zoe could hear Meghan giggling. "Can you keep your cellphone on so we can hear?" She said excitedly. " 'We'? "

"Yeah! Kouichi and I."

Zoe only sighed as she put her cellphone on the table, leaving it on. Takuya raised a brow at her. "You want to go to the park?" He winked at her. She nodded, grabbing her cellphone as Takuya lead her to the park. When they reach there Zoe pushed Takuya into the pile of leaves. "Hey!" He grinned. Zoe sat by him, kissing him on the forehead before sticking out her tongue.

**(Meghan's Pov)**

I shivered in the winter cold, I heard my voice being called. I blankly stared at him, shivering. I walked towards him, my legs felt frozen. I put my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around him. I could hear his heart beat. I could hear him say, "I brought some people." He whispered into my ear. I looked at him a bit confused, "Who?" I replied and shivered again.

* * *

-Sorry for a short-ish chapter. Also sorry it took me so long. Trying to catch up now that it's summer.


	12. Friends forever

_-And so we talked all night about the best of our lifes,what are we gonna be when we turn 25-_

He turned around, 5 other figures walked up to us. Takuya pointed at me, yelling, "Fire!". "Hey!" I shield myself using my arms. "So, that's the way it's going to be?" I smirked. As soon as I dropped my arms, another snowball hit my face. Soon I was in a huge snowball fight. I smiled as I threw a snowball at Kouichi, he laughed as he brushed himself off. I tackled him, laughing. I grinned evilly as I stuff snow down his shirt and ran off, "Hey!" he groaned.

_-I keep thinking times like this would never change, Keep on thinkin' things would always be the same.-_

"Get Kouichi!" Zoe declared, and threw her snowballs. "Can you guys stop aiming for my hair?!" I sighed and hummed for awhile as they hit me. "I thought you were going to attack HIM?" I frowned as I leaned down, trying to make several balls of snow. I grinned as everyone began to get closer to me.

-_But when we leave this year we won't come back,no more hanging out 'cause were all due for track. And if ya got somethin' you need say,you better say it right now_-

As soon as they were two inches from me, I fired my snowballs at them. Takuya blocked with one of his arms, Kouji tried to grab a snowball from Takuya while he was shielding himself. "Oi! Don't touch my balls." Takuya stuck his tongue out, Kouji only blushed. "Time-out for me, you guys!" I said walking over to a bench, and sat on it. I took out my phone and saw that I had a text message.

-_It won't slow down,this mermory is playing like a film without sound. And when we got real blue,stay at home talking on the phone and we would and we would get so excited yet so at our selfs thinking life's not fair_-

"I am watching you. You will die. Dying will make you feel better. You'll thank me when your blood drips down from your neck. You'll hate everyone and everything around you. You won't trust hope anymore." -Would you like to reply? Yes or No-

'_Well that sure was a moment-killer,_' I thought. Kouichi looked from behind me and went around the bench to sit by me. He planted a kiss on my cheek. I kissed him on the neck, both of us now blushing madly. I laid my head on his chest."Meghan.." "Hm?" I looked up at him, I could tell he was thinking. I smiled as I looked into his dark blue eyes, "Hope." He whispered. "Do you really think..It really did help us?" I looked back down, starting to think,"Well..We didn't die! It could've been luck.." I said.

_And this is how it feels, as we go on, we remember, all the time we've been together. And as our lives change from whatever, we'll still be, friends forever._

The song in my head was almost over. I snuggled against Kouichi, he's so warm. "L-Lucky." I muttered. Zoe next to me, shivering as well. "Hey. Do you think we'll always be like this?" She frowned as she spoke, " What if one little thing changes everthing? Like..like..What if J.P get's a date? Or if you got pregnant? Or maybe you go back to America? Or Kouji falls off a cliff?"

"Zoe! I can assure you, absolutely none of those things will happen. I might leave Japan to visit some of my family members."

_So if we get the big job and get the big money,if we look back now will the joke still be funny? And will we remember everything we learned in school,still try to break every single rule._

Takuya sat next to Zoe, and Kouji sat next to Kouichi, "So, what makes you think I'll fall of a cliff?" He asked Zoe. J.P and Tommy sat next to Takuya. I raised a brow and groaned, "So much for being alone." I joked. Zoe looked at me, "By the way, did your Madre ever come back?" I shook my head 'no'. "Although she did say she would come back for me someday. I guess that day won't come ye-"

Kouichi's lips fell on mine, my eyes flickering shut. Nothing can stop this moment now, except for another story to my life.

-  
WHOO!!! It's over! It's all over! You guys can bitch and moan if you didn't like the pairings,and I won't give a care.

**UPDATED ON 4/29/10 : Hi, folks! it's me, Meghan749/ListeningAngel. For the past week, I've been working on fixing this story up a bit. Like, fixing the grammar and spelling. I don't know how my grammar turned to shit back then, maybe I liked to write up a chapter when I'm half asleep? Also, I cut some things out, add some things in, and changed the dialogue to make everyone seem less OOC (For example I had Zoe say itialan words more, where in the orignal she only said literally one word in intian.), and tried to make Meghan much less Mary-Sueish. Bleh.  
**

**So, if you liked this story(Before the update or after), I think you'll like the sequel even more. It takes place a year or two later! Now with 95% more sex jokes! :B  
**


End file.
